The invention relates to a vehicle seat.
Such vehicle seat comprises a seat part, a backrest part and at least one fitting which connects the backrest part with the seat part pivotally about a pivot axis. The fitting is formed to hold the backrest part in position to the seat part, when it is in a locked condition, and to permit pivoting of the backrest part relative to the seat part, when it is in an unlocked condition.
In a manner known per se, the fitting can be formed as detent fitting or as rotary fitting and provides for pivoting of the backrest relative to the seat part for the purpose of adjusting the backrest inclination.
When there is provided a detent fitting using for example locking bolts of the type known from DE 10 2008 047660 A1, the fitting in a locked condition holds the backrest part in position to the seat part and in an unlocked condition provides for freely pivoting the backrest part relative to the seat part, in order to adjust the backrest inclination or to bring the backrest part into a forward-pivoted position in connection with a so-called easy-entry function, in which a space behind the vehicle seat is increased for example for the purpose of a facilitated access to a further seat arranged behind the vehicle seat.
When there is provided a rotary fitting for example in the manner of a wobble gear transmission as it is known from DE 10 2008 028102 A1, an additional unlocking means of the rotary fitting is present to provide an easy-entry function, which decouples the rotary fitting from the backrest part or from the seat part, so that in an unlocked condition the backrest part can freely be pivoted with respect to the seat part.
In connection with an easy-entry function of the vehicle seat, the backrest part is brought into a forward-pivoted position with respect to the seat part, so that an easy and convenient access to a further seat located behind the vehicle seat becomes possible for a user. To provide the easy-entry function, an actuating element for example in the form of an actuating lever is provided at an upper end of the backrest part, which can be actuated for unlocking the at least one fitting. By means of the actuating element, a user can pivot the backrest part forwards with a handle, so that the space behind the vehicle seat is increased.
In a vehicle seat, two fittings conventionally are provided on both sides of the vehicle seat, in order to pivotally couple the backrest part with the seat part. To ensure a synchronous actuation of the fittings, the fittings are connected with each other via an actuating shaft, as is described in DE 10 2008 047 660 A1. The actuating shaft extends in longitudinal direction and can be pivoted about its longitudinal axis, in order to actuate the fittings. The actuating element for providing the easy-entry function engages the actuating shaft and is connected with the actuating shaft via a pulling means, so that via the pulling means an actuating force can be introduced into the actuating shaft.
In a vehicle seat known from DE 10 2004 030 320 B4, an easy-entry actuating unit is coupled with a detent fitting via a Bowden cable. Upon actuation of the easy-entry actuating unit, the detent fitting is unlocked via the Bowden cable, so that the backrest can be pivoted into an easy-entry position folded forwards.
A vehicle seat with an easy-entry function also is known from WO 2012/022767 A1, whose contents will fully be included herein by reference.
The introduction of force into the actuating shaft conventionally is effected for example via a lever which is engaged by the pulling means coupling the actuating element with the actuating shaft. By means of such lever a torque is exerted on the actuating shaft, wherein at the same time transversal forces also occur at the actuating shaft, which can lead to a deformation of the actuating shaft. These transversal forces also act on the fittings coupled with the actuating shaft, which can increase the friction in the fittings and the wear thereof. This can also lead to an increase of the required actuating forces to be introduced via the actuating element, which can deteriorate the operating haptics of the vehicle seat.